It is known to provide a cap which is adapted to fit a variety of head sizes. In particular, it is known to provide a cap which uses a stretchable headband to accommodate a variety of head sizes.
Examples of such caps include the caps described in PCT Application No. PCT/AU00/00847 entitled “Cap with Stretchable Band” to Higgs (“Higgs”), U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,774 entitled “Free Size Cap” to Park (“Park”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,202 entitled “Multi-axially Stretchable Fabric Cap” to Yan (“Yan”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,415 entitled “Custom Fit Cap” to Beckerman (“Beckerman”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 entitled “Free-Size Cap” to Cho (“Cho”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,742 entitled “Adjustable Cap” to Cunliffe (“Cunliffe”).
There are a number of desirable objectives in relation to a multi-size cap. Such a cap should ideally provide stretching of at least the rearmost gores of the crown portion and of the headband. Preferably, the stretching of the crown will be similar to the stretching of the headband. Ideally, the headband should be multi-layered and porous. The headband preferably should present an even surface for comfortable contact with the users head. The headband preferably should cover the entire circumference of the cap.
Existing caps achieve some of these objectives, but with varying degrees of success. For example, Higgs describes a cap with a headband which incorporates an elastic band, thereby reducing the smoothness of the headband. Higgs also describes a napped headband which absorbs liquids well but is not porous.
Park teaches a cap in which the headband extends along only a front portion of the circumference of the crown, and the headband incorporates a sponge material rather than an elastic band. Yan describes a cap which uses a foam band rather than an elastic band, and which has only a single layered headband.
In Beckerman, Cho and Cunliffe the headband is a single layer, and there is no use of an elastic band. Cunliffe teaches a headband which extends along only a portion of the circumference of the crown portion of the cap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cap of simple construction which will fit a variety of head sizes and is comfortable to wear.